


The Hunt

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [70]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, Flirting, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: He would be lying if he said he was there solely to do his job. After all, Evelyn Napier was there and, cruel though the sport was, he did look rather dashing in the red coat and black trousers.





	The Hunt

Thomas stood by the entrance to Downton Abbey as the hunting party returned. He would be lying if he said he was there solely to do his job. After all, Evelyn Napier was there and, cruel though the sport was, he did look rather dashing in the red coat and black trousers. 

When he saw Thomas waiting for him, Evelyn smiled. He dismounted. 

“Champagne, M’Lord?” Thomas’ mouth twitched.   
“I’d love some.” Evelyn reached over and his fingers brushed Thomas’ as he took the flute.   
This was as affectionate as they could be in public and, right now, it was enough.


End file.
